Protein kinases mediate intracellular signal transduction by affecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor involved in a signaling pathway. There are a number of kinases and pathways through which extracellular and other stimuli cause a variety of cellular responses to occur inside the cell. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g., osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, H2O2), cytokines (e.g., interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor α (TNF-α)), growth factors (e.g., granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF). An extracellular stimulus may affect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis and regulation of cell cycle. Many disease states are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease and hormone-related diseases.
GSK-3 is a serine/threonine protein kinase and belongs to the superfamily of mitogen-activated protein kinases. MAP kinases are activated by phosphorylation of threonine and/or tyrosine residues in a loop adjacent to the active site. Phosphorylation of MAP kinases is carried out by specific kinases upstream. Activated MAP kinase then phosphorylates the various substrates.
Mammalian cells have α and β isoforms of GSK-3 that are each encoded by distinct genes (Coghlan et al., Chemistry & Biology, 7, pp. 793-803 (2000); Kim and Kimmel, Curr. Opinion Genetics Dev., 10, pp. 508-514 (2000)). The core kinase sequences have 97% similarity, but the protein sequences deviate substantially outside the kinase core (Woodgett, J. R., EMBO J., 9, pp. 2431-8 (1990)). GSK-3α is 63 residues longer at the N-terminal end than GSK-3β, however the N-terminal phosphorylation site in both isoforms (S21 for GSK-3α and S9 for GSK-3β) is embedded in a conserved 7 residue motif. The two isoforms are not redundant as GSK-3β deficiency is lethal in embryogenesis due to severe liver degeneration (Hoeflich, K. P., et al., Nature, 406, pp. 86-90 (2000)).
GSK-3β has multiple phosphorylation sites. The Serine 9 and Tyrosine 216 phosphorylation sites are well described in the literature. Phosphorylation of Tyrosine 216 activates GSK-3β but phosphorylation of Serine 9 inactivates it. GSK-3β is unique among kinases in that it requires prior phosphorylation of its substrates. GSK-3β does not phosphorylate its multiple substrates in the same manner and with the same efficiency but has different modes of phosphorylation. The canonical phosphorylation sequence recognized by GSK-3β, SXXXS, contains two serines separated by three amino acid residues. Multiple copies of this motif can be present in the substrate. Several protein substrates such as glycogen synthase, eIF2b and APC, are first phosphorylated by a different kinase at the P+4 serine in the p+4SXXXSp motif before GSK-3β phosphorylates the serine in the P position. This is called primed phosphorylation, and is approximately 100 to 1000 times faster than the phosphorylation without priming (Thomas, G. M., et al., FEBS Lett., 458, pp. 247-51 (1999)). Glycogen synthase has multiple serines separated by four residues (residue 640, 644, 648, and 652) and those serines are phosphorylated sequentially by GSK-3β from the C-terminal end, after S656 has been phosphorylated by Casein Kinase II (Woodgett, J. R. and P. Cohen, Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 788, pp. 339-47 (1984); Kuret, J. et al, Eur. J. Biochem., 151, pp. 39-48 (1985)).
Glycogen synthase kinase-3 has been implicated in various diseases including diabetes, Alzheimer's disease, CNS disorders such as manic depressive disorder and neurodegenerative diseases, and cardiomyocete hypertrophy (WO 99/65897; WO 00/38675; and Haq et al., J. Cell Biol., 151, pp. 117 (2000)). These diseases may be caused by, or result in, the abnormal operation of certain cell signaling pathways in which GSK-3 plays a role. GSK-3 phosphorylates and modulates the activity of a number of regulatory proteins. These include glycogen synthase which is the rate limiting enzyme necessary for glycogen synthesis, the microtubule associated protein Tau, the gene transcription factor beta-catenin, the translation initiation factor e1F2B, as well as ATP citrate lyase, axin, heat shock factor-1, c-Jun, c-Myc, c-Myb, CREB and CEPBa. These diverse targets implicate GSK-3 in many aspects of cellular metabolism, proliferation, differentiation and development.
In a GSK-3 mediated pathway that is relevant for the treatment of type II diabetes, insulin-induced signaling leads to cellular glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. Along this pathway, GSK-3 is a negative regulator of the insulin-induced signal. Insulin inactivates GSK-3β via the PKB/Akt pathway, which results in activation of glycogen synthase. (Summers, S. A., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 274, pp. 17934-40 (1999); Ross, S. E., et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 19, pp. 8433-41 (1999)). The inhibition of GSK-3 leads to increased glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake (Klein et al., PNAS, 93, pp. 8455-9 (1996); Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303, pp. 21-26 (1994); Cohen, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 21, pp. 555-567 (1993); Massillon et al., Biochem. J. 299, pp. 123-128 (1994)). However, in a diabetic patient where the insulin response is impaired, glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake fail to increase despite the presence of relatively high blood levels of insulin. This leads to abnormally high blood levels of glucose with acute and long term effects that may ultimately result in cardiovascular diseases, renal failure and blindness. In such patients, the normal insulin-induced inhibition of GSK-3 fails to occur. It has also been reported that in patients with type II diabetes, GSK-3 is overexpressed (WO 00/38675). Therapeutic inhibitors of GSK-3 are therefore potentially useful for treating diabetic patients suffering from an impaired response to insulin.
GSK-3 activity has also been associated with Alzheimer's disease. This disease is characterized by the well-known β-amyloid peptide and the formation of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles. The neurofibrillary tangles contain hyperphosphorylated Tau protein where Tau is phosphorylated on abnormal sites. GSK-3 has been shown to phosphorylate these abnormal sites in cell and animal models. Furthermore, inhibition of GSK-3 has been shown to prevent hyperphosphorylation of Tau in cells (Lovestone et al., Current Biology, 4, pp. 1077-86 (1994); Brownlees et al., Neuroreport, 8, pp. 3251-55 (1997)). Therefore, it is believed that GSK-3 activity may promote generation of the neurofibrillary tangles and the progression of Alzheimer's disease.
Another substrate of GSK-3 is beta-catenin which is degraded after phosphorylation by GSK-3. Reduced levels of beta-catenin have been reported in schizophrenic patients and have also been associated with other diseases related to increase in neuronal cell death (Zhong et al., Nature, 395, 698-702 (1998); Takashima et al., PNAS, 90, 7789-93 (1993); Pei et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp., 56, 70-78 (1997)).
GSK-3β is also a component of the Wnt signalling pathway. Activation of the Wnt pathway inhibits GSK-3β, which results in accumulation of cytosolic β-catenin (Yost, C., et al., Cell, 93, pp. 1031-41 (1998)). The cytosolic β-catenin translocates to the cell nucleus, where it associates with LEF/tcf and stimulates the expression of Wnt target genes resulting in cell proliferation (Ding, V. W., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 275, pp. 32475-81 (2000); Waltzer, L. and M. Bienz, Cancer Metastasis Rev. 18, pp. 231-46 (1999); Ikeda, S., et al., EMBO J., 17, pp. 1371-84 (1998); Thomas, G. M., et al., FEBS Lett, 458, pp. 247-51 (1999); Salic, A., et al., Mol. Cell., 5, pp. 523-32 (2000)). The activity of GSK-3β is also down regulated by 7-TM receptors that regulate cAMP levels. cAMP-dependent protein kinase A, binds, phosphorylates and inhibits GSK-3β in response to the adenyl cyclase activator forskolin, or the p-adrenergic receptor activator isoproterenol (Fang, X., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 97, pp. 11960-5 (2000)).
Small molecule inhibitors of GSK-3 have recently been reported (WO 99/65897 and WO 00/38675). For many of the aforementioned diseases associated with abnormal GSK-3 activity, other protein kinases have also been targeted for treating the same diseases. However, the various protein kinases often act through different biological pathways. Quinazoline derivatives have been reported recently as inhibitors of p38 kinase (WO 00/12497). The compounds are reported to be useful for treating conditions characterized by enhanced p38-α activity and/or enhanced TGF-β activity. While p38 activity has been implicated in a wide variety of diseases, including diabetes, p38 kinase is not reported to be a constituent of an insulin signaling pathway that regulates glycogen synthesis or glucose uptake. Therefore, unlike GSK-3, p38 inhibition would not be expected to enhance glycogen synthesis and/or glucose uptake.
Accordingly, there has been an interest in finding GSK-3 inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents due to its important role in diabetes, Alzheimer's disease and other diseases. A challenge has been to find protein kinase inhibitors that act in a selective manner. Since there are numerous protein kinases that are involved in a variety of cellular responses, non-selective inhibitors may lead to unwanted side effects.
In this regard, the three-dimensional structure of the kinase would assist in the rational design of inhibitors. Further, information provided by the X-ray crystal structure of GSK-3β-inhibitor complexes would be extremely useful in iterative drug design of various GSK-3 proteins. The determination of the amino acid residues in GSK-3β binding pockets and the determination of the shape of those binding pockets would allow one to design inhibitors that bind more favorably to this class of enzymes.